Back in black
by mmoondragon
Summary: Forget Shadow Clones, Naruto found something much more fun when he unlocked a trapped prisoner in the forbidden scroll.


Ok, I have had a serious case of writer's block and my muse is no longer returning my calls. With that in mind I have elected to try to make something happen. That turning into reading too many Naruto stories, some great some not so much. I have also been reading several that have Venom meeting a different host, so I decided what the hell, let's do a Naruto/Marvel crossover. Expect different members of the Konoha Corps to develop new bloodlines.

BIBBIBBIBBIBBIB

Naruto Uzumaki was feeling a little smug. He had just infiltrated the Hokage's tower, stolen a scroll of forbidden jutsu, and knocked out a Kage with one jutsu. Not bad for the Dead Last. Now he just had to wait for Mizuki-sensei to show up and he would be an awesome genin. 'Now what did Mizuki-sensei say to do?' Naruto thought to himself, 'Oh yeah, I have to learn a jutsu from the scroll.' Naruto opened the scroll with enthusiasm, 'jutsu, jutsu, jutsu, kickass jutsu,' he chanted in his head.

First up, Shadow Clones, Naruto frowned. Clones, the bane of his existence and the reason that he had to take the genin exams three times. To hell with that.

Sex Change jutsu, pass already do that one with the Sexy Jutsu.

Explosive Hemorrhoid Jutsu, nasty and no.

Cunning linguist Jutsu, this is a joke right.

Titty Expansion Jutsu, what kind of freak place do I live in?

He had just about decided to go back and learn the damned shadow clone one when he noticed some black marks at the edge of the scroll. He tried to unroll the scroll some more to make out the words when it stopped. The damn thing had another three inches worth of rolled up scroll to go. Try as he might he couldn't make the scroll unroll anymore. Growling in frustration at the cool things that might be hidden in the rest. As he sat and pondered how to unroll it without breaking the scroll he ran his hand along the edge where the black writing was.

BIBBIBBIBBIBBIBBIBBIB

Gradually the ink warmed up, it was groggy after hibernating for so long. It could remember the human, Dr. Strange, sealing it in something. It remembered the cold, so cold. Blessed heat, heat meant food. It surged forward up the arm of the human. The human didn't notice it right away. Thanking the Fates it started to envelop its new host and it prayed that this one would accept it.

BIBBIBBIBBIBBIBBIBBIB

Naruto woke up to the sound of dripping water. He looked around and saw that he was face down in four inches of sewer water. Kami, please let that be a candy bar floating by my head.

Quickly picking himself up, Naruto decided to check out his surroundings. One minute he decided to learn the Shadow Clone jutsu, the next in a sewer. Yep, nothing on earth could make him learn a damned clone jutsu now. Having nothing better to do he started walking down the sewer. It was incredibly monotonous until a side passage came into view on the right. As he neared the room he heard the sound of voices.

"So you're a symbiote?" a deep voice said with a rumble

"Yes I am. I have no true name, but my second host named me, Venom." a smaller by comparison but still large sounding voice said.

"I am Kurama. I am the Kitsune Bijuu, a type of nature spirit," the deep voice said congenially.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. So will we be sharing the host?" Venom asked.

Naruto jumped in shock when the large voice, Kurama, called out, "Why don't we ask him? He's right outside the door listening."

Figuring the jig was up, Naruto walked into the large room. It was dominated by a large cage that was so tall that he couldn't see the top of it. On the cage door was a paper tag with the word SEAL on it. Inside the cage was a pair of eyeballs almost thirteen feet across. The eyes captured his attention until he noticed the massive rows of razor sharp teeth. As he took the massive fox in a smaller by comparison figure moved on his left. The smaller, by comparison, figure was easily over six foot six inches tall and broad across the shoulders. It was black with a white spider on its chest and white marks on its hands and where its eyes should be. The thing that startled him the most however was the large gaping mouth filled with glistening fangs and a long prehensile tongue.

"Welcome Host, I am the symbiote known as Venom. What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," the boy answered nervously, "what's a host?"

The dark figure turned to the cage and asked, "Did you teach him nothing?"

"It's not my fault, I've been trapped in this cage," the fox said with annoyance creeping into its voice.

"What's wrong with Konoha, it's the best village in the whole world," Naruto shouted in defense of his home town. "They never did nothing to you and you attacked them for no reason till the Fourth Hokage killed you."

"Tell me Kit, if I am dead, how am I talking to you now?"

Naruto opened his mouth to shout at the Fox, but no sound came out. He stopped and thought for a minute, "I don't know."

"Listen Kit, I have no idea how and why I'm in this cage, last thing I remember I was trying to make it back to my cave."

"You're why they hate me," Naruto said as he balled his fists.

"Peace, Host Naruto, we are not here to fight," Venom said stepping between Naruto and the cage, "Why we are gathered here is to work out an agreement that will benefit all of us."

Venom continued after Naruto calmed down a little, "I have been reviewing your memories as preparation for the bonding, while I would normally not do this, I think it will help if you see how a more normal person grew up. Although, my first host was anything but normal."

Venom expected images of Peter's life, but instead images of its youth flashed up. Images of being shunned by its people for wanting to live with a host instead of draining them dry. Its imprisonment until it was joined to Peter in the strange world of the Beyonder. They saw the marvelous views of New York that dwarfed anything the Elemental Nations had. The joy of web swinging and the unbridled power that came from defending Peter's city. They felt the heartache when Peter rejected Venom, and felt the burning need for revenge that Eddie Brock gave them. They felt the joy of having offspring turn to horror as its child went insane. They were force to watch as Venom teamed with several other "heroes" to finally put his child down. They felt betrayed once again as the "heroes" turned on Venom and sealed it into a scroll.

As soon as the images of Venom cleared, images of Naruto flooded them. They saw the loneliness of when Granny, the kind old woman that raised him until he was three, passed away. They heard as the old bats that hung around jiji argued that it was disrespectful to have him attend her funeral. He cried when the matron of the orphanage whipped him for breaking the milk jug even though he was in the other room sleeping. He got it worse every time he defended himself against the lies. He hated the dark of the closet they would lock him in for days at a time until he passed out from hunger. They would take him out and give him some measly food for a week before Jiji's visits to take him for ramen, the only thing he was allowed to eat as much as he wanted. There was joy when Jiji dropped by unexpectedly one day. He was taken and given his own apartment and even allowed to join the Academy. The school was hard and no one wanted anything to do with him. It was only by the skin of his teeth that he passed each year. They felt the shame of failing to graduate three times, but could feel his fire and determination to succeed no matter the cost.

Next was the Fox's memories. They started with its birth by the Rikudo Sennin splitting the Jubi's chakra into nine pieces giving rise to the nine biju. As the Rikudo Sennin lay dying, he charged the Kyuubi with protecting and guiding the others. The Kyuubi tried for years to lead like their father had charged but each one ended up rejecting the Kyuubi's counsel and nothing it could do made them listen. They fought with each other and laid waste to vast swaths of the world for the sheer pleasure of it. Not knowing what else to do the Kyuubi retreated deep into a cave to contemplate how best to make its siblings mind. While in its cave a lowly human came to it with devil eyes and ensnared it. When next it awoke it was chained to a rock in a seal so that it couldn't even move a tail. Finally freedom came but before it could escape, the man with the devil eyes ensnared it again. This time it awoke in a cage knee deep in sewer water. It had only just met the Symbiote when Naruto walked in.

Naruto felt the tears welling up in his eyes, "they will never accept me will they?"

"More than likely you would have to move Heaven and Earth before they would offer you any respect," the Symbiote said with sympathy, "I know what you are feeling, I have had both of my hosts reject me. It is not easy but it will lessen in time."

"BULLSHIT," roared the fox startling both of them. "If those assholes can't see how special my Naruto is then FUCK'EM. If we have to move Heaven and Earth then so be it, just give us a place to stand and we will move them no matter what."

Venom nodded in agreement as Naruto stared in open mouthed awe at the giant beast. "This thing is blocking the bonding process," Venom said as he walked over to the seal on Kurama's cage.

"Then remove it," the great beast rumbled.

As Naruto's hand touched the seal a voice rang out behind them. "We can't let you do that Demon."

All three turned to see a blonde man with blue eyes, next to him was a redhead with violet eyes.

"Get away from my kid," yelled the woman as chains of chakra grew behind her swaying menacingly.

"Hello jailer, so you finally decide that you want to talk to me? All those years chained to that rock with you just stealing my chakra, my very being, without so much as a by your leave. Leave this place and leave my Kit alone."

"Your Kit," Kushina said looking confused.

"Yes my Kit, he needs someone and we're in this together."

"Naruto, don't listen to it. It's lying," the older blonde said.

"You say that like you know me, little monkey. You know nothing about foxes, we may be mischievous pranksters but we never lie," turning back to Kushina it said. "Thanks to that idiot of a husband you have, we're bonded for life. If I leave he dies, if he dies I die. The Shinigami himself forged the bond tighter than any marriage. Until death and beyond our souls are now linked."

"You're lying, you son of a bitch."

"Enough!" shouted Naruto, "She's a Vixen not a bitch. I have seen her soul and I for one trust her." In one smooth motion Naruto ripped the great seal off the cage and a bright light enveloped everything as the bonding started.

BIBBIBBIBBIBBIBBIBBIBBIB

Iruka was a frayed bundle of nerves, he had been tracking Naruto for over three hours now. Being a sensor, he could normally zero in on him in about thirty minutes but for some reason he was having trouble locating him tonight.

He sighed in relief when he saw the blond knucklehead sitting in front of a cabin in a lotus position.

"Naruto, where have you been?" Iruka started in on the boy.

"Evening Iruka-sensei, How are you?" Naruto waved happily.

"Do you have any idea how many people are out looking for you right now?" Iruka berated Naruto,

"They think you stole the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office."

"Yeah about that Iruka-sensei, have you ever read the stuff they put on that scroll?"

"No Naruto I hav..." was as far as Iruka got before he threw himself in front of Naruto and was impaled by the mass of shuriken thrown at them.

"Give me the scroll Naruto," Mizuki called from the trees.

"Why did you attack Iruka-sensei?" Naruto cried at the smug chunin.

"He hates you, you know."

"Don't listen to him Naruto, he just wants the scroll."

"They all hate you. Surely you've seen the looks, the stares, the hits, the kicks, the hatred directed at you. I know the reason why they hate you."

"Don't do it Mizuki, it is forbidden," Iruka screamed.

''Oh it's so simple Naruto, you are the Nine Tailed Fox. You are a monster."

"The Nine Tailed Fox is here," Naruto said as he tapped his stomach.

"Don't listen Naruto, you're not the fox. You're human, the fox is sealed in you like a beast in a cage. You're its jailer not the prisoner. I believe in you, you're so much like me, a prankster and class clown. Don't give him the scroll, run and hide."

Naruto chuckled softly at first, as the laughter from the boy slowly built a black inky like substance enveloped all but his head. "Do you think this comes as a shock to us, Mizuki-gomi? We know who we hold. Our bloodline awoke tonight and we are at peace with our demons."

"Naruto, what are you saying," Iruka cried.

"Mizuki-gomi, for hurting our sensei, we are not going to go easy on you."

"What can you do demon? Even with the powers of the fox, I am a churin, you're not even an academy student after tonight. Bring your worst."

Mizuki threw one of his folding shuriken at Naruto's head. The blond boy just tilted his head as the deadly blade missed him by millimeters.

"That was boring Mizuki-gomi, give us a challenge. If you don't entertain us properly, we will be forced to make our own fun with you."

Becoming mad at the mocking the demon was doing, Mizuki unleashed dozens of kunai and shuriken at the annoying blond. Iruka marveled as the blond bent and twisted avoiding every one of the deadly blades.

"Better Gomi, once more with feeling, you almost nicked us that last time."

Mizuki couldn't hold back the rage anymore as the launched himself at the grinning blond. Naruto calmly dodged each punch and kick by the narrowest of margins.

The now desperate churin lept back, flashing through hand signs. "Earth style: Earth orbs" he called out as five one foot wide spheres of rock started to circle him. Naruto chuckled as the orbs rocketed at him. With timed punches he obliterated the rocks much to the churin's surprize.

"Is it our turn now, gomi? Are you ready for us?"

Before either of the churin could blink Naruto moved with an insane speed. Mizuki barely had time to dodge as the first blow breezed by his head before exploding the tree he stood by. Mizuki turned and ran from tree to tree hoping to keep some distance between him and the blond powerhouse.

"Not so fast little fly, we are not done with you yet."

Mizuki barely dodged as the ball of black goo came hurtling at him at an insane speed. The ball impacted the tree he was standing by and some of the goo hit his left arm. Try as he might he couldn't free his arm of the stuff. When he tried cutting it with a kunai, the blade became entangled too. Naruto chuckled as he shot more of the black mess at Mizuki who was rapidly becoming more entangled by the minute.

Iruka watched in horror as his favorite student stalked up to the wrapped up churin. "Now what do we do with you now, eh gomi?"

"He's captured Naruto, let him stand trial," Iruka pleaded as he coughed up some blood. The blonde thought for a few minutes before bowing his head.

"You owe your life to Iruka-sensei," the blond said as he further wrapped the struggling churin up.

"Naruto are you, you?" Iruka asked tentatively.

"We need to get you some medical attention," Naruto said as he checked the wounds on Iruka's back. "To answer your question, our bloodline awoke tonight, yes we are Naruto, but we are also the Fox, and something profoundly more. The Fox doesn't want to escape, only continue her job. She was responsible for punishing the wicked until someone tricked her and we can truly say she is sorry for attacking the village. She was not to blame for it as she was under another's control. She is loyal to us now and will work to protect what we hold dear."

"The council will have a field day with this."

"We suspect as much."

Iruka was lost in thought as Naruto lifted him onto his back. "Naruto, for what it's worth I think you will make a fine genin." Iruka took off his headband and folded it. "Here, I am not sure it will last but until they say different, you are one of my genin."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei, you don't know what that means to us."

BIBBIBBIBBIB

Well there you have it, one more project underway. I have had and still have a massive case of writer's block. I'm hoping that this will jog the old juices. Oh well, until next time kiddies.


End file.
